Many types of containers available in the marketplace are designed to permit the directional pouring of liquid and semi-solid contents from the containers. These containers contain a wide variety of products, from industrial products (such as caulking compounds, lubricants and adhesives) to pharmaceuticals and cosmetics (such as ointments, creams, and toothpaste) to food products and bottling (such as condiments, sauces and bottled water). The containers often have an elongated spout that allows the user to apply the product more or less precisely to the desired spot of application.
There are also many types of caps or tops available for use with directional pour containers. It is often desired to have a resealable cap to preserve the integrity or freshness of the contained product, particularly for products whose chemical or physical properties may change upon exposure to air after opening (e.g., caulking compound) and for foodstuffs that must be kept closed to maintain freshness and avoid spoliation (e.g., sauces and condiments). It is often further desired to have the cap physically attached to the container to avoid losing the cap.
Resealable, directional-pour caps and tops currently available in the industry are generally of a two-piece design comprising a lid and a cap. The lid, which is also the spout, is closed off at the top. The cap piece is placed over the spout tip. To access the product, the consumer must cut the spout tip with scissors or a knife. Caulking compound tubes are typical of this design. Once the spout tip is cut off, the removable cap portion of the bottle top must be retained separately throughout the life of the product to reseal the container. Product in an unsealed container loses its freshness more rapidly that the same product in a sealed bottle. If the cap is lost, the product is vulnerable to being spilled. A lost cap also presents a potential choking hazard in the consumer's home.
Two-piece bottle caps also present problems during manufacturing. The closure portion of the cap can become separated from the body portion of the cap when product containers are filled and packaged, thereby causing in-line production delays and decreased packing productivity. Closure portions of caps that are lost during transport or while on display in stores result in less salable inventory for the retailer.
One-piece caps are also available in the market. In these designs, the top part of the cap lifts from the bottom portion. There is an opening in the bottom portion through which the container contents can flow or be poured and a plug in the top portion which closes the opening when the cap is closed. A plastic ketchup bottle cap is typical of this design. The cap's top part is hinged to its bottom part to keep the two sections together. The hinge is located between and connects the container base and the container top; the hinge is not located directly on the spout. These types of caps are flat-surface caps, not directional pour spout caps. They do not permit the directional pouring of contents from the container.